<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>quiet by yvesvrse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065377">quiet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvesvrse/pseuds/yvesvrse'>yvesvrse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, I am so sorry for this, Smut, bottom!lisa, im scared to post this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvesvrse/pseuds/yvesvrse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>literally just an excuse to write chaelisa smut</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>quiet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i am so sorry for this....</p><p>dont read of ur any member of bp 😭😭</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“rosie...” lisa whined as the blonde softly kissed against the skin on her neck. </p><p>“shhhh,” rosie leaned to whisper in the younger’s ear, “jennie and jisoo are right outside. you need to stay quiet, okay?” lisa nodded and rosie tenderly kissed her forehead. </p><p>lisa’s cheeks blushed pink. rosie continued peppering kisses along lisa’s jawline, slowly moving down her neck, down to her collarbones, and back up.</p><p>rosie slid her hands from lisa’s hips, up to the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head. she ran her hands along lisa’s toned stomach, humming contently as she traced the younger’s abs with her finger. she softly brought her hands to lisa’s hips, and teased the skin just above the waistline of her shorts. lisa let out a soft gasp. </p><p>rosie then leaned up to cup lisa’s cheeks and kiss her lips. “so pretty,” she mumbled against the girl’s lips. lisa smiled into the kiss, her hands finding rosie’s waist.  </p><p>the blonde pulled away with a soft smile and lifted lisa up slightly so she was in her lap. she uses one hand to move stray hairs from her face and the other to stroke her cheek. she admired the younger’s face, looking deep into her big brown eyes. “i love you,” she whispers and leans in to kiss her once again. </p><p>lisa kisses back almost immediately, humming softly as their lips meet. she feels rosie’s soft hands rubbing up and down her slides, the feeling making her shiver.</p><p>rosie then slowly makes her way down, her hands once again finding the elastic of lisa’s shorts. she began inching the fabric down her long legs, somehow managing to get them completely off without breaking the kiss. lisa’s lips part in a gasp as the cold air hits her skin, and rosie uses this opportunity to slip her tongue into the brunette’s mouth, making her moan into the kiss. </p><p>rosie pulls away with a tug of lisa’s bottom lip. the younger lays back against the pillows, rosie now kneeling in front of her. the blonde leans down, planting soft kisses down lisa’s toned stomach. “so beautiful,” she murmurs against the girl’s skin. lisa feels her cheeks heat up at the praise.</p><p>rosie then brings her hands to lisa’s thighs, gently stroking the skin there. “rosie please...” she hears lisa say quietly above her. she looks up to meet the girl’s eyes.</p><p>”please what, lali?”</p><p>“please touch me, rosie, please...”</p><p>rosie giggles, leaning up to kiss lisa’s lips. “where do you want me to touch you, baby,” she brings her one hand up to lisa’s sex, gently teasing her. lisa lets out a breathy whine. “right here?” lisa nods eagerly and rosie giggles again.</p><p>rosie inserts her middle finger and lisa lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in. the older begins slowly sliding her finger in and out, providing time for lisa to get used to the feeling before slipping in a second finger. lisa moans and it’s music to rosie’s ears. <i>she wants to hear more of that.</i> </p><p>as rosie pumps her fingers at a steady speed, she relishes in the sight of the younger girl beneath her. beads of sweat dripping down her face, her lips parted  as she lets out shallow breaths, her bangs messy; she was so perfect.</p><p>lisa wonders how rosie is so skilled at this. her fingers hitting all the right places, knowing just what to say, knowing how to make her feel good; she was so perfect.</p><p>when rosie curls her fingers to directly hit lisa’s g-spot, lisa feels as if she’s floating. “oh my god.... yes yes yes, fuck,” she breathes, her hands tightly gripping the bedsheets beneath her.</p><p>as if it couldn’t get any better, rosie dips her head between lisa’s legs. she teases lisa’s bundle of nerves with her tongue, a smirk threatening to pull on her lips. “nnnn rosieeee” lisa whines, pushing her hips up. rosie giggles before diving in.</p><p>with her fingers still working wonders, rosie manages to multitask. lisa looks down to see rosie looking right back up at her, making eye contact as she laps at her clit. lisa cant hold in her moans any longer, high pitched noises escaping her lips as she bucks her hips up to meet rosie’s thrusts.</p><p>lisa’s hands tangle in rosie’s hair, forcing her head down more as the blonde continues to suck on her clit. she’s never felt this much pleasure in her life. she feels dizzy. “yes yes yes, fuck, baby. you’re so good at that f-fuck,” she moans as the older continues to pound her fingers deep into her.</p><p>she doesn’t even realize she’s close until she feels rosie remove her fingers. her digits are quickly replaced by her tongue, the muscle immediately sliding inside her entrance. she quickly feels her orgasm wash over her, letting go onto rosie’s tongue.</p><p>~</p><p>“y’all are so nasty,” jennie says as the two of them walk into the kitchen for breakfast. </p><p>“i have no idea what you’re talking about,” rosie simply replies, a sly smile on her face as she sips her coffee.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>again IM SORRY 😭😭</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>